Star Trek Voyager: Dark Intelligence
by The Basilisk King
Summary: The crew of the USS Voyager may not be as alone in the Delta Quadrent as they think, when a suprise discovery on a prison planet changes the course of their journey home for good. Pairing 7/OC


A/N: Hey there folks TBK is back again with a new story, this is the first time I have delved into the intriguing world of Star Trek Fan fiction, so please be kind, for queries regarding other stories please go to the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy guys TBK

"You can't do this, do you hear me, come back here you bastard I'll rip your heart out and feed it to my targ" Lieutenant Junior Grade B'Elanna Torres, was not known for keeping her temper at the best of times, but to be captured whilst on an away mission, detained and not allowed to contact Captain Janeway for aid, and then thrown in prison on suspicion of being a spy was not a way to get the fiery half Klingon to hold her temper.

Her temper was only worsened by the knowledge that she was now sharing a cell with Harry Kim, who was undoubtedly a brilliant Operations Officer he was not the most combat orientated person to have around in a fight.

The other was a good person to have around in a fight, unfortunately it was also the person that B'Elanna could not stand to be on the same ship with, let alone stuck in a prison cell, Seven of Nine, USS _Voyager_'s first resident Borg.

The reason that the three _Voyager_ crewmembers were currently in a prison cell was, certainly in B'Elanna's opinion, rather minor. _Voyager_ had come across an impressive nebula that was giving off strange readings all across the scientific spectrum, so interesting was this in fact that the ship had stopped its long journey home for a few days and investigated the phenomenon.

This in itself was not a hugely uncommon occurrence, as _Voyager_ had stopped many times on its journey home, reasons ranging from First Contact, trade, distress calls and scientific phenomena, any combination of these reasons was a prime instance to halt their long journey and go back to being Star Fleet personnel again. The data collected from Seven of Nine's detailed scans was so interesting, and at the same time strange, that it was hypothesised that there may be an entity, singularity or even a race of the other side of the nebula that may be able to help them in their quest to get home.

However the away team of Seven of Nine, B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim had not encountered any of those things. Taking the _Delta Flyer_, the three had traversed the nebula in an attempt to find some of the answers, what they had found was three Battle-Cruisers of immense size, each one equalling in size, if not bigger, than a Federation _Galaxy _class vessel. They belonged to a race identifying themselves as the Thandolori, using their superior numbers they took the _Delta Flyer_ and her Star Fleet crew into custody.

It was then that they were informed that they had trespassed on a place that held a very deep religious significance for the Thandalori, and as such they were transported to the Flagship, as it was no mere screening unit it was a full Battle Squadron, containing six more of the Battle-Cruisers that had taken the _Voyager _away team into custody, along with a myriad of smaller units acting as scouts and escorts for the larger warships.

The away team was taken before the commander of the Battle Squadron, standing before the Thandalorian Talak, their equivalent of a Federation two star Rear Admiral, the _Voyager_ crewmembers could not help but be intimidated by their fearsome appearance, even Seven of nine who could stand eye to eye with the Borg Queen and not flinch felt a very human quiver run down her spine.

Talak Ulqundavar was an imposing male Thandalorian, and they were an imposing species, standing at a minimum of six and a half feet tall, they had dark red scales covering their whole bodies, they had three rows of spines running in symmetrical lines from their foreheads to a meeting point at the base of their necks, they had no hair, but the expression of rage on the Talak's face was easy to read. Their uniforms were a very dark blue with rank insignia being displayed on both the collar and the cuffs of their uniforms, medals and decorations on the right side of the chest, all in all a very imposing species.

Talak Ulqundavar's justice had been swift and final, because the Federation officers had openly admitted to entering the nebula, something expressly forbidden under Thandalorian law, even if they had been unaware that the law existed in the first place, they had to be punished, and that punishment had been death, lessened to life imprisonment on a labour colony on an undisclosed planet, as they were strangers to Thandalorian space they were spared the death penalty.

This was the reason for B'Elanna's anger at being put into a cell like a common criminal, especially as it was for a crime that they did not know that they were committing. Now she was stuck in a cell with two crewmen that she felt responsible for, it didn't help that one of them was a member of the crew that she didn't care for. Her anger was cut off as the voice of Seven of Nine cut through her thoughts.

"Lieutenant Torres, I do not see how you raising your voice and screaming profanities at our captors is going help our situation in the slightest."

B'Elanna turned around and snarled "It makes me feel better Borg that's why I'm cursing, also the fact that I am screaming profanities, as you put it, means that I am not ripping your arms of and beating your cybernetic arse with them."

Seven in turn stood up, and at this point Harry new that the argument was just going to escalate from here on in, and just as he was about to get up from his seated position he noticed something that made his blood still, they were not the only people in the cell, there was someone watching them from one of the bunk beds in the far corner of the room.

Seven and B'Elanna however had not noticed that they were alone as they were too busy arguing. "Once again Lieutenant you have demonstrated a complete lack of ability to look at a situation logically, instead of giving into your pathetic emotions you should, instead, be focussing your efforts on assisting Ensign Kim and myself with finding a way out of this situation."

Before either of them could take their argument to another level a low gravelly voice broke into their argument and stopped both of them dead.

"That is easier said than done, there are roving patrols every three hours, no less than twelve guards on duty at any single time, and each guard is armed with a device that will alert the rest of this facility to any potential break out, so I would be more than happy to sit here and listen to the two of you lovely ladies argue, but I am going to have to agree with the statuesque blonde in the cat suit."

The figure hopped down from its perch atop the bunk bed and straightened up to its full height, although it stayed in the shadow for the moment, and in these few moments before it moved into the limited light coming from the weak bulb in their ceiling, B'Elanna and Seven were able to use their heightened and enhanced senses to get a better look at their cellmate.

The one thing that struck them immediately was the fact that their 'guest' was much larger than the Federation personnel easily standing six or more inches over six feet, if B'Elanna was to hazard a guess she would guess that this person was bigger than a fully grown male Klingon, and very heavily muscled, as the large powerful arms and shoulders proclaimed.

When the figure moved into the light B'Elanna, Harry and Seven all drew a breath, their cellmate's face was scarred and quite fierce looking, with a reasonably long mane of copper coloured hair, with matching beard. The large muscles were actually huge muscles, the powerful arms sported massive biceps and triceps, whereas the torso contained within a dirty grey tank top showed off large pectorals, lats, abdominals and shoulders. All of them a testament to the sort of physical labour they could expect to enjoy on this world.

It was Harry however that voiced something they had all subconsciously been thinking, "You sound Irish." He immediately closed his mouth; there was no way that this person could be from Earth, let alone Ireland.

"My name is Jonathon O'Hara, I was born in Dublin Ireland, and until my little sojourn here I was a Lieutenant in Star Fleet Intelligence assigned to the Intelligence vessel USS _Shadow_. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Now I think we need to start at the beginning? Wouldn't you agree?"

A/N: Ok TBK here again, I would like to clear up that NONE of my stories have been abandoned, they have just been put on hold as I am trying to get my personal life back together, last year of university tends to throw you for a loop after all. If anyone has any questions for me Inbox me, and I'll get to them as soon as I can. Thanks please Read and Review; I'll try to continue on with this tale soon Cheers TBK


End file.
